Someone For Skipper
by Mrs.GingerHinkley
Summary: The sequel to I Don't Know Why I Love You But I Do Please R & R! I hope you enjoy. Now finished! A sequel to this will arrive asap and will be much longer; I promise! Thanks for your patience with this story!
1. And Then There Were Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original seven castaways… they belong to someone else…. Sadly…

This _is _a sequel to "I Don't Know Why I Love You But I Do", which was the sequel to "All is Confusing in Love and War".

I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! Thanks!

**Chapter One: And Then There Were Eight**

"Well?" Gilligan asked apprehensively as the Professor appeared from the supply hut turned temporary maternity ward.

"Gilligan, I'm pleased to inform you that you are the father of a very healthy baby boy," the Professor answered, smiling.

Gilligan stared blankly for a moment before stammering, "C-can I go in to see him now?"

"Why certainly; after all, he is your son," the Professor replied.

Eagerly, Gilligan leapt up from his seat and hurried past the Professor and entered the hut.

"Hi Mrs. Howell; hi Ginger," he said in an offhanded manner.

"We'll be going then dear," Mrs. Howell told MaryAnn.

"We'll be back later to see if you need anything," Ginger assured her, turning to follow Mrs. Howell outside.

Willy walked over to the bed in which his wife was sitting up-right in, holding a tiny, squirming, bundle of life.

"MaryAnn…" Willy breathed softly in admiration and overwhelming exuberance.

"He looks like you," MaryAnn smiled.

Carefully and gently, Willy bent down and picked up the small infant who wriggled momentarily.

As the child saw his father's face for the first time, he smiled cutely.

Willy tried to speak but he seemed to have forgotten how. "MaryAnn… his eyes… they're just like yours…" Willy finally managed to get out. "How, do you feel?"

"I've felt better," MaryAnn responded truthfully, "But never happier."

"But… are you sure you're okay?" Willy asked nervously, still cradling his son lovingly.

"Yes… I'm fine… I just had a baby that's all. All I need is some sleep," she assured him wearily.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door and the Professor entered. "MaryAnn, I just brought some medication that should help with the pain," he announced.

"Oh thank you Professor," she replied, as he injected the medicine into her arm with a needle.

"But what you really need, is rest," the Professor informed her.

"Yes… I'm, so... so… tired…" she managed before her eyelids closed slowly.

As quietly as possible, the Professor led Gilligan out of the hut so MaryAnn could get some well-earned rest.

"Oh dear, he does rather look a lot like you Gilligan," Mrs. Howell announced after peering closely at the tiny child her husband was holding.

"Yes, the resemblance _is _uncanny," Mr. Howell agreed.

"What's so bad if he looks like me? Gilligan asked in a would be offended voice. "At least he doesn't look like MaryAnn."

"Oh dear, I don't thing that was a very nice thing for Gilligan to say," Mrs. Howell whispered to Mr. Howell.

Upon hearing this, Gilligan went slightly red with embarrassment. Hastily, he explained, "What I mean is, it wouldn't be good for him to look like MaryAnn, because she's a girl."

"So?"

"Well gosh Ginger, I'd think you'd know the difference between a boy and a girl," Gilligan said, shaking his head.

"Oh Gilligan, there is such a thing as genes and genetic makeup," Ginger responded.

"What's wrong with the pants he has on now?" Gilligan asked in confusion.

"Never mind…" Ginger replied rolling her eyes. "I just hope he doesn't look like you in here," she added, pointing to the infant's bald head.

"What are you going to name him?" Mr. Howell asked, passing the child back to Gilligan.

"Well, MaryAnn and me decided on the name Jacob Jonas Gilligan. The middle name is for my big buddy," Gilligan added with a smile.

The Skipper was positively beaming. "Oh Gilligan, you shouldn't have done that."

"Oh. Well we could always change his name if you don't like it."

"Never mind Gilligan. What I meant was that, well it was an awful nice thing for you to do," the Skipper said with a smile.

"Gilligan," the Professor said as he walked onto the scene, "your wife would like to see you and Jacob."

Gilligan took his son from Mr. Howell and walked towards the hut MaryAnn was in.

"Hi MaryAnn," Willy said as he sat down on a crate next to the bed MaryAnn was resting in. "Skipper liked the name."

"Oh, that's great Willy," she replied with a smile. She knew how much Willy looked up to the Skipper.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly, handing her Jacob carefully.

She smiled as her son's tiny fingers wrapped around her pinky. "Much better. I don't know what any of us would do without the Professor."

Willy brushed a strand of hair away from MaryAnn's face that had escaped one of her ever present pigtails. "I love you," he said gently, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I know," she said, looking down at her son, and then back at Willy, "I love you to."

Later that evening, thoroughly tired, but unable to get to sleep, the Skipper was in his hammock, starring at the ceiling of his lonely hut. Ever since he had become the only single person on the island, everything seemed lonelier. He didn't resent the two couples he had married in the slightest for this feeling of solitude. But still, life on the island was different when he knew he was no longer his little buddy's favorite person.

_Oh well, _he thought, _there isn't much I can do about the situation after all._

Slowly, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. His dreams hopped around from the time Gilligan told him he liked MaryAnn. And then to both of the marriages he had presided over on the island. Finally, his dreaming reflected memories further back in time.

_He was parked in the back row of the drive in movie theatre with his arm around the girl of his dreams_, _Donna Green. The movie got steadily more frightening until Donna was clinging to him with all of her strength. The younger Skipper was scarred to; but not of the movie but of having Donna this close to him. She hid her pretty face in his shirt as the monster attacked the next village or something; he wasn't really paying the movie much attention… The smell of her perfume mixed with her shampoo was making his mind go a little fuzzy. Slowly, Donna lifted her head to face Jonas's and gave him a sheepish grin. _

"_I always get scarred when that happens," she said with a laugh, referring to the movie._

"_Yeah, me to," Jonas agreed… but he wasn't talking about the movie._

_Slowly, as if an invisible force was pooling them together, their lips met and they kissed…_

_Then the dream changed to the next scene._

_He was older now, and in his Navy uniform. Jonas was talking easily to an attractive woman in a nurse's outfit. She had bewitchingly beautiful blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair, lips the color of a rose, and a petite, but still gorgeous, figure. He felt so lucky to be talking to her! She, the object of every man on this ship's dreams…_

"_So what brings you here Grumby?" the woman asked in a professional, yet caring manner._

"_I… um, well it's just that, um, I think I might be coming down with a fever…" Jonas replied, knowing full well it wasn't the fever that was making him dizzy as the nurse pressed her hand against his burning forehead._

_The scene changed but the same woman was with him in the same room._

"_Oh, hello Grumby, shouldn't you be asleep?" the nurse asked quizzically._

"_I couldn't sleep until I told you something," Jonas replied eagerly._

"_Oh… what might that be?"_

"_I love you…" Jonas said softly, taking her hand._

_They leaned in to kiss and…_

The Skipper awoke with a start, breathing quickly. He looked around his hut as though thinking the nurse would be standing next to him. It seemed so real he could have smelt the lavender lingering in the air that he always associated with her mixed with the heavy, ever present smell of sterilizing alcohol. …He wouldn't think about that. He pushed the memories of that beautiful nurse out of his mind and tried desperately to go to sleep once more.


	2. As Luck Would Have It

Disclaimer: Don't Own those castaways… Someone else does….

Please Read and Review!!!! Hope you like it….

**Chapter Two: As Luck Would Have It**

Several weeks after MaryAnn and Willy had become parents, they were woken once again by the sound of a crying child. Reluctantly, Willy crawled out of bed groggily, and walked over to the makeshift crib and picked up his tiny son and began cradling Jacob back and forth slowly. He walked outside of the hut with Jacob and talked to him softly, begging him to go back to sleep. Finally, after what felt like hours, Willy discovered that Jacob was sleeping peacefully once again. Willy trudged back into the hut, yawning prominently. Gently, he kissed his son's forehead then sat Jacob down in the crib, pulling the blanket up to the child's chin.

He was about to go back to bed himself when he decided against it; he'd never get back to sleep now that he was awake. Besides, it was almost dawn. He decided he might as well try to catch some fresh fish for breakfast now that he was up and had nothing to do.

After fetching the fishing rod and bucket from the supply hut, Gilligan headed down to the lagoon, hoping to catch the sunrise. One of his favorite things about the island was the sunrises, especially down at the lagoon. Truthfully, he had no strong desire to leave the island. Sure, occasionally he really craved a root beer float and a cheeseburger, or wished there was a TV on the island; but overall, he had all he needed: good friends, the entertainment the island provided, coconut cream pies, and most of all, he had his MaryAnn… and now a son.

It wasn't the first time he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't screwed up the rescue plans so many times. What if he'd never gotten the chance to tell MaryAnn he loved her? Would he still be helping the Skipper give three hour tours? The questions were boundless… but it didn't matter, because Gilligan had messed up every rescue attempt; there was no doubt about that.

Humming the tune to the latest The Sisters and The Brothers, he walked out of the jungle and onto the shore of the lagoon. He began to walk over to his favorite rock to sit on while fishing when he saw something that made him drop the rod and bucket.

A woman's figure was sprawled out on the sand, facedown and unmoving. Panic hit Gilligan immediately; he ran as fast as his feet could carry him back to the huts to find either the Skipper or Professor.

A cool breeze fluttered through the palm trees the next morning as the Professor awoke. He slipped out from under the sheets and changed into his customary kaki pants and shirt. Slowly, the Professor breathed in the island air as he buttoned up his shirt. The island was so much cooler after a storm. He walked back over to the bed and leaned over to kiss his sleeping wife's forehead.

He walked out of his hut and headed towards the supply hut, thinking he might get some work done without any interruptions, for a change. The Professor was surprised however, when he ran into Gilligan, or rather, when Gilligan ran into him.

"Gilligan, please, watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry Pr-professor," Gilligan gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing up so early?" the Professor asked quizzically.

"Well, Jacob started crying, and he woke me up. And anyway, I got him to stop crying, and put him back to sleep, and then I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to go down to the lagoon and see if I could catch some fresh fish for breakfast. So anyway, I went down there, and there's down at the lagoon, there's a, down at the lagoon and, and-"

"Gilligan," the Professor interrupted, "Settle down, what occurred down at the lagoon resulting in your hysterical state of being?"

"What?" Gilligan asked in exasperated confusion. "Can't you ever speak English Professor?! This is important! There's a woman down at the lagoon and-"

"Well, why didn't you bring her with you?"

"Because, because I think she might be… um, dead."

The Professor examined Gilligan carefully. "Are you positive?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm not. I don't know! I just saw this woman's body down on the shore of the lagoon, and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, and, and… I panicked Professor! But you've got to come down and see for your self!"

At this time, the Skipper hurried over to Gilligan and the Professor. "What's this Gilligan has been shouting about?" he asked in confusion.

"Gilligan says there's a woman's body down at the lagoon and he's not sure if she's alive or not," the Professor explained quickly. "Come on, let's go down and take a look before everyone else wakes up."

The Professor and Skipper followed Gilligan quickly down the well beaten path towards the lagoon dreading what they were going to find. Finally, they came out of the jungle as they reached the sandy beach that surrounded the lagoon. They scanned the shore quickly until their eyes fell upon the body. Silently, they walked over to it.

The Professor bent down and took the woman's wrist and began to search for a pulse. He let out a sigh of immense relief.

"She's still alive," he announced. "But if my premise is correct, she was most likely tossed overboard a boat that had been caught in last night's storm. She must have been carried by the waves until her body washed ashore here." Carefully, the Professor turned the body over so that they could now see the front of her. "Most likely she could be revived with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

They all shifted rather uncomfortably for a moment until the Skipper said, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure you know the correct way to perform it?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah, learned it in the Navy. Besides, that way, you don't have to worry about what your wives would think," he added with a laugh.

The Skipper knelt down besides the woman, brushed a strand of dusty blonde hair away from her mouth and started the attempt to revive her.

"Boy, the Skipper sure is brave!" Gilligan said in an awed whisper.

"Why do you say that?" the Professor asked.

"Because, I know I'd be afraid to get that close to a girl I'd never met before."

"Oh Gilligan! He's just trying to help her; there is nothing remotely romantic about giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!" the Professor assured him in exasperation.

"I don't know… it sure doesn't look that way," Gilligan replied.

"Hey, be quite you to, I think she's waking up!" the Skipper stated.

Slowly, the woman's eyes slowly parted into a squint and her chest began to rise a fall more noticeably.

"Can you hear me?" the Skipper asked softly.

"Of course I can hear you Skipper," Gilligan answered.

"Oh shut up Gilligan! I'm not talking to you! Miss, can you hear me?"

Her lips parted and she seemed to struggle to get the words out and then slowly, she spoke, "Yes… where am I?"

"You're on an island. But don't worry about anything else; the important thing is that you're alive," the Professor answered.

"Oh… that's good," she replied with a faint smile. "It was that storm last night… our boat was caught in the middle of it, and I think I was tossed overboard."

"You don't know for sure?"

"I, I can't remember to well. I think I was thrown off balance and I my head hit something and then everything went kind of blurry and I think I was thrown over board."

"You've been very lucky to have survived such an ordeal it seems," the Professor noted.

"Yes. Who's here, on this island I mean?"

"Well, you see, we've been stranded here… um, for quite a while actually. We're the crew and passengers of the S. S. Minnow," the Skipper explained, helping the lady to sit in an upright position.

"Yeah, there's eight of us on the island," Gilligan explained. "There's Mr. and Mrs. Howell, (they're millionaires), um, there's Ginger, (she's an actress), oh and she married the Professor, (he's a professor by the way), and then there's MaryAnn, (she my wife), she's from Kansas, and we have a son now," Gilligan added, pausing for a second, "Oh, and of course me and my big buddy Skipper, (he's the skipper of the S. S. Minnow)."

"Oh, well, it sound's like you have quite a community," she chuckled. "And may I ask who you three are… my eyesight is kind of blurry still."

"Oh, I'm Willy Gilligan," he said, shaking her hand rather vigorously.

"And I'm Professor Roy Hinkley," he also shook her hand.

"And I'm Skipper Jonas Grumby."

As the woman shook his extended hand, her eyes widened in shock. "Jonas?!" she shouted in disbelief.

The Skipper seemed to be in shock as he recognized the woman. Finally, he managed to reply, "Joyce?"

"Mercy me, it is you!" Joyce declared, and promptly, she fainted.

The Professor and Gilligan were looking quizzically at the Skipper.

"Skipper… um, are you okay?" Gilligan asked nervously.

"I'm… yeah I'm fine," he answered, not looking at either of the two men.

"May I inquire as to how you know this woman?" the Professor questioned hesitantly.

"Uh… we uh, well. She was a nurse on the same ship as me in the Navy, and um, well we knew each other… uh, rather well," he answered after a moment.

Gilligan and the Professor looked at each other, wondering what they should say or do.

"Well, um. Perhaps we'd better get her back to the huts and uh, lay her down somewhere until she wakes up," the Professor suggested.

"Yeah," the Skipper agreed. He lifted Joyce's limp figure with apparent ease and followed Gilligan and the Professor back to the huts.

The Howells, Ginger, and MaryAnn were all eating breakfast at the community table when they arrived. (Jacob was next to the table in a makeshift cradle)

"Oh there you three are, we were beginning to wonder where you were. Hurry up before your breakfast gets cold…" MaryAnn's voice trailed off as she saw the Skipper carrying Joyce's body.

"Oh my goodness! Thurston, I believe I'm going to faint!" Mrs. Howell declared.

"Oh my gosh! Is she dead?!" Ginger asked in an anxious voice.

"No, she is alive, she just fainted, that's all," the Professor explained. "Gilligan, why don't you and Skipper go lay her down somewhere and look after her."

"Sure thing Professor!" Gilligan answered as he followed the Skipper off to the supply hut.

As soon as they had left, the Professor informed the others on what had happened.

"Gee, that must have given the Skipper quite a turn," Ginger said finally, breaking the uneasy silence that had resulted in what the Professor had told them.

"Oh Thurston, I just thought of the most wonderful idea! Why couldn't we help the Skipper and this lady find the chemistry they had when they were in the Navy?" Mrs. Howell asked excitedly.

"Lovey!" Mr. Howell sighed in exasperation.

"Mrs. Howell, I'm afraid I must ask you not to," the Professor said. "After all, we don't know what happened to end their relationship."

"That's right, for all we know, they could be very bitter enemies," MaryAnn agreed.

"Oh poo! What's the fun of matchmaking without a bit of risk?" Mrs. Howell argued pleasantly with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Everyone else looked at each other and sighed; there would be no stopping her now that she had put her mind to it.


	3. Forgive and Forget

**Chapter Three: Forgive and Forget**

"Skipper, can I talk to you?" the Professor asked as he entered the supply hut.

"Sure Professor."

"Gilligan, stay here in case she wakes up," the Professor instructed.

When they were out of the hut and out of earshot of anyone else, the Professor began, "Skipper, forgive me if you find me meddlesome, but I must ask you to elaborate more on your relationship with this woman."

"She has a name," the Skipper answered with unexpected curtness.

Slightly flustered, the Professor apologized, "I'm sorry Skipper, it's just a rather awkward position the rest of us our in and"

"You think _you're_ in an awkward position?" the Skipper asked incredulously. "What am I supposed to be in then? What's going to happen when she has to end up spending the rest of her life with us stranded, and her and I just happen to be the only single people on this island. But I suppose that wouldn't be anything for you to worry about since you happen to have a wife!" he finished, saying this last sentence with a curious mixture of resent in his voice.

This seemed to have thrown the Professor off guard, "What? What does my being married have anything to do with the present situation?"

"Oh nothing," the Skipper grumbled. "It's just that, well… oh never mind, you'll just think I'm being immature."

"No I won't, continue."

"Well, it's just that well I, I've always considered Gilligan to be, well like the son I never had. But then he got married; don't get me wrong Professor, no one's happier for him and MaryAnn then me. But now, now they have a son, and, well. Ever since they had that cute little kid, I've been thinking… a lot. But then I'd always encounter the fact that, I can never get married as long as I'm on this island. But now Joyce came along…" his voice trailed off.

"Were you to very close?"

"Extremely. Oh Professor, I've never felt the way I felt towards Joyce… We were made for each other. I remember then, one night, I think it was the last night of my service in the Navy. I went to see her in the nurses' ward. When I found her, I proposed," the Skipper sighed. "I had been sure she would say yes. But, she didn't. She seemed unable to speak, which seemed strange because I was sure she knew I'd be proposing any day. And then, there was another rap on the door, and Ed Talbert entered, carrying a bouquet of roses. He looked extremely flustered when he saw me, almost panicky. When I saw his eyes, I knew there had been something between Joyce and him. I left the room never to say another word to Joyce or Ed."

The Professor seemed to be searching for an appropriate response for the situation. "Well, Skipper. I, I… well I don't know what to say," he admitted.

"Don't say anything. I never was mad at Joyce and Ed; I just wanted her to be happy. And if he could make her happier than I could, so be it."

"Maybe you should talk to Joyce about this," the Professor suggested.

The Skipper didn't reply. The Professor walked back towards the supply hut, leaving the Skipper to his thoughts.

When he arrived at the supply hut, he found Joyce and Gilligan emerged in animated conversation.

"Oh hi Professor! I've just been telling Ms. Hill about everything that's happened to us since we've been marooned on the island," Gilligan said cheerfully.

"Oh Gilligan, please, call me Joyce; it sounds so much younger than 'Ms. Hill'. But Professor, it sounds as if your adventures on this little island are greater than many have ever had the chance to experience."

"We've had our adventures," the Professor agreed. "Gilligan, I think MaryAnn needed you for something."

After Gilligan had left the hut, the Professor turned to Joyce and asked, "So, Talbert isn't your last name?"

"He told you then," it wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. "Professor, I must ask you not to judge me too quickly. Things were not as they appeared that night."

The Professor examined her very carefully, and then decided to give her a chance to redeem herself, "I shall like to here your side of the story."

"Well. I hope Jonas told you how madly in love we were, because that's the honest truth. I've never met a man like him… he was always kind and thoughtful towards me; all around a real gentlemen," she paused to allow herself to remember. "Anyway, I suspected that he would propose sometime, because we'd been together a while now. But when that moment came, and he did propose, I was caught speechless. I knew I loved him, but I wasn't sure I was ready to get married, or if I'd be a good wife for him. Oh, if only Ed hadn't burst in I know I would have said yes.

"I know what it must have looked like, Ed coming to see me in the middle of the night, carrying a bouquet of roses. And Ed realized it to; the moment he saw Jonas, his expression turned from joy to horror in a flash. And then, Jonas said, "Oh, I see" in a voice that pierced my heart, and left the room. He was gone before I could explain.

"But, things weren't as they appeared. There was nothing going on romantically between Ed and myself whatsoever; you see, he's my second cousin. He had popped in to tell me he was about to propose to his long time sweetheart; he was being released the next day as well. He wanted me to wish him luck and instead he came onto the scene at exactly the wrong time," Joyce sighed, looking at down at the sandy floor. "I guess it's not the most plausible story, but well, it's the honest truth."

The Professor analyzed her once more then announced, "I believe you."

"You do?" she questioned in relief.

"Of course I do. And I believe you still love him very dearly as he does you," the Professor noted. "I suggest you two talk immediately so you can both stop suffering."

"Where is he?" Joyce asked nervously, getting to her feet.

"Right here," the Skipper announced as he walked through the door, startling both the Professor and Joyce.

Quickly, the Professor exited the hut to leave the Skipper and Joyce to talk.

"Joyce… I had no idea…" Jonas announced softly, after a short period of awkwardness.

"Did you here everything?"

"Everything important. Oh Joyce, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly… I, I guess I behaved childishly," he admitted shamefacedly.

"No, don't think that. I would have thought the same thing. The important thing is that now you know the truth," Joyce finished.

"Oh Joyce, do you forgive me for being ignorant?" Jonas asked quietly, taking her hands in his.

"Of course I do…" she replied, throwing her arms around him. "I still love you," she whispered into his ear.

Jonas couldn't recall being happier. "I've missed you so much Joyce… I've tried to forget you, but I couldn't," he replied, pulling her away from him so he could look into her eyes. He forgot how beautiful and captivating they were…

"Jonas…" Joyce began gently, her lips inches away from his. "Is that marriage proposal still open?"

Jonas stared deeply into her eyes and thought carefully before answering. "I think… that we should wait a little while. I mean, catch up a bit, just to make sure," he responded wisely. "But not to long," he added with a smile, leaning into kiss her.

"Okay…" Joyce agreed before she leaned into Jonas's kiss, realizing it had been to long since she felt that wonderful sensation of complete bliss and ecstasy fill her from head to toe.

Gilligan walked into the hut at that moment to see his big buddy and Joyce kissing. "Oh, um, whoops, sorry Skipper!" Gilligan apologized, hurrying out of the hut quickly.

Chuckling, Jonas and Joyce separated slowly. "Oh my little buddy has the worst time with timing," Jonas joked.

A brief period of silence followed, however this time there was no trace of awkwardness in the air; rather one of content and joy.

"So… Ms. Hill, may I have the pleasure of your company tonight for a walk along the beach?" Jonas inquired civilly.

"I think that would be very nice Captain Grumby," Joyce responded happily.

"Until tonight then, I shall meet you at your hut."

"But Captain Grumby, I'm afraid I don't have a hut of my own," she admitted.

"You can have mine; I shall sleep in the supply hut. It is no inconvenience for your sake," he declared, kissing her hand then leaving the hut.

Gilligan was waiting in the Skipper's hut when he arrived, humming happily.

"Why hello Gilligan."

"Uh, hi Skipper. Um, sorry about walking in when you to were kissing," Gilligan said uneasily going slightly pink.

"That's okay Little Buddy," the Skipper replied cheerfully, "Nothing you do today could make me angry."

"Oh, that's good, cause I kind of sort of accidentally…"

"GILLIGAN!" the Skipper barked as Gilligan ran out of the hut. Shaking his head and figuring he'd find out what Gilligan did soon enough; the Skipper began to tidy up his hut as best he could.

"Well Gilligan?" the Professor inquired as Gilligan reached the supply hut.

"What? Oh yeah, I um, well I went over to the hut and well, I walked in on them, uh kissing," he admitted uncomfortably.

"Oh Gilligan, couldn't you have knocked?" Ginger questioned, with a slight trace of amusement in her voice.

"I forgot?" Gilligan suggested.

"Well regardless, the fact that they were indeed osculating implies that they have indeed made up," observed the Professor.

"Indeed," Gilligan agreed. Then, noticing the Professor seemed to have some sort of experiment in front of him, he asked, "What are you working on Professor?"

"I'm glad you asked Gilligan, because actually, I need you to find some items for me."

"Okay, but what is it?"

"Well, I'm trying to concoct a crude but effective substance we can use to send out a distress message along the beach; similar to the substance you most unfortunately swallowed. You see, if Joyce was on a boat with other people, certainly they'll try as best they can to locate her. This substance, I believe will prove more effective than a fire and will hopeful be able to be seen from a good distance away," the Professor explained.

"Oh, that sounds like a good plan Professor," Gilligan said as he took the list of items from the Professor.

After Gilligan had exited the hut, Ginger sat down next to her husband and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we doing that now?" Roy mused, examining a liquid filled test tube.

"I meant can we take a walk together a talk."

Still focusing on the various test tubes in front of him, Roy asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for us to take a walk together?" Ginger replied with a slight note of vexation in her voice.

"Um, no," he replied, mixing to of the liquids together, causing them to fizz slightly.

"Can you forget about science for one minute and look at me when I'm trying to talk to you?" she sighed angrily.

Finally, Roy sat the test tubes back in their holder and looked his wife in the eye. "Something's wrong."

Ginger stared hard back at him then stated almost bitterly, "Brilliant observation Sherlock." Then, her expression softened ever so slightly and she added softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get annoyed. It's just that, whenever I need to talk to you, you're always up to your ears in science."

Roy wasn't entirely sure how to respond. "Is that what it feels like; that I don't have any time for you?"

"Sometimes…" she mumbled back.

He stared back at her in mingled disbelief and incredulity. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But what you must understand is"

"Oh never mind what I must understand. Try talking to me when you don't have science at the center of your thoughts," Ginger retorted, storming out of the hut angrily.

Roy was left thoroughly confused. What had he done to make her so upset? He was about to go find her when Gilligan entered the hut carrying the needed supplies for the experiment.

"Oh, thank you Gilligan. That was very quick," he said less than enthusiastically.

"Something wrong Professor?" Gilligan asked.

Slightly surprised that Gilligan had picked up on the note of despair in his voice, the Professor answered, "Um, not really Gilligan. It's nothing big."

"Uh, okay. Do you need any help with the, um stuff," Gilligan asked, not having a clue what to call what the Professor was working on.

"I don't think so… I just need to mix the ingredients to the correct proportion, and then the 'stuff' must set for several hours."

"Oh, so will we still be able to set the signal up tonight?" Gilligan guessed eagerly.

"Yes, with any luck we'll be able to set the signal up around," the Professor checked his watch, "nine thirty."

"Oh boy! Wait till I tell the others the good news!" Gilligan said, exiting the hut to find everyone.

Gilligan saw Mr. and Mrs. Howell lounging outside of their hut, sipping cocktails so he decided to tell them first.

"Hello Gilligan my boy," Mr. Howell said jovially.

"Gilligan dear, do sit down; there is something dreadfully important I need to ask you," Mrs. Howell announced.

"What do you need to ask me?" Gilligan questioned curiously.

"It concerns the Skipper and Joyce. Now, did you really walk in on them kissing?" Mrs. Howell inquired.

"Um, yeah I did," Gilligan answered, wondering why everyone couldn't just let that fact drop.

"Are you quite sure they were kissing?" Mrs. Howell persisted.

"Uh, yup, pretty sure," Gilligan replied in some confusion.

"Oh poo! They don't need my help at all. Oh and I was looking so forward to a bit of matchmaking. It's been such a long time…" Mrs. Howell sighed.

"Oh well, sorry Mrs. Howell. They um, seemed to have made up," Gilligan stated.

"Gilligan, must you always bring us _bad_ news?" Mr. Howell asked.

"Well I do have some good news. The Professor thought of another way to get us rescued!" Gilligan informed them happily.

"Oh good, you know, we must do something for that egghead," Mr. Howell decided.

"We're going to try to get the attention of whoever's searching for Joyce," Gilligan informed them. "I got to go tell every one else, see ya."

Dinner that night was a curious affair. An excited feeling filled the air, as it always did before a rescue attempt. Then there was a combination of awkwardness and joy with Joyce's presence. And finally, there was a noticeable tension that still remained between The Professor and Ginger; and the Professor still had no idea what he had done wrong.

Afterwards, everyone went his or her separate ways until the time came to set up the signal.

The Skipper, who hadn't been so jittery or nervous for a very long time, checked his appearance one final time then headed off to meet Joyce at what had become her hut. Upon arriving, he knocked on the frame of the hut and waited for her to come out.

"Hello Jonas," she said, smiling happily.

"Hi," he replied as he took her hand. "I thought I could just show you around the island and we could talk; catch up you know."

"I've missed you…"

"I've heard…"

Their hands drifted together automatically, it was so natural, even after all of this time…

Gilligan and the Professor were out on the beach setting up the distress signal with the dye the Professor had concocted.

"Oh boy Professor! Let me help set it up, huh?" Gilligan asked hopefully.

"That won't be necessary…" he replied, thinking of all the other times Gilligan had 'helped' him.

"Please, I'm not as clumsy as I used to be," he pleaded, tripping over a loose stone.

The Professor gave him a look that clearly said "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Well, can I at least set up the logs to say SOS?"

"I suppose," the Professor sighed, examining the dye carefully.

Gilligan went off to find some logs with which to perform his task.

"Oh hello girls," the Professor said as they emerged onto the scene (MaryAnn holding Jacob). "Did you tell the Howells we were almost ready?"

"Yeah, they should be hear soon; they mentioned something about changing into the proper attire for sending out a distress message," Ginger informed him.

"Of course," the Professor chuckled.

"Where's Willy?" MaryAnn asked.

"He went to find some logs with which to make the base of our signal," he explained.

MaryAnn went off to find him, leaving Ginger and Roy alone.

An awkward silence lingered for a moment or so until Roy asked, "May I inquire as to why you are angry at me?"

"It was nothing…" she muttered distractedly.

"I'm not so positive," he mused, touching her hand.

"Don't worry. I just… got agitated, over something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," she replied, smiling slightly. "I suppose I was annoyed with myself more than you; it just happened that you were there at the time."

"Would you like to delve further into this?"

"I'm… I'm fine now," Ginger replied trying to sound reassuring. Roy however detected a trace of worry lingering in her words yet did not press on any further.

"Ah hello there you two. Has the rescue plan been put into action?" Mr. Howell inquired.

"Not quite," the Professor responded.

"Not quite? Why do you realize how many board meetings I've missed since we've been on this island?" Mr. Howell demanded.

"And that's not to mention all the social benefits," Mrs. Howell added.

"I assure you, we are trying our best. But you must understand, we can't set up the signal until Gilligan returns with the logs."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Howell!" Gilligan said, carrying as many logs as he could manage, staggering under the weight. Dropping the logs unceremoniously onto the sand, Gilligan bent down to start assembling them into the correct letters. "Um… hey Professor… how do you-"

"S-O-S, Gilligan."

"Thanks. I always forget that," he muttered.

After the logs were assembled correctly, MaryAnn said, "I wonder where the Skipper and Joyce are."

"They probably just lost track of time," Ginger replied with as slight smile.

"Perhaps they got lost," Mrs. Howell suggested.

"Well, I don't see why we can't apply the dye without them," the Professor said as he began brushing the dye on the logs with a palm frond brush. "There, now, we can all take turns keeping watch for any signs of a rescue ship."

"I think we're lost," the Jonas said with a smile.

"I hope so…" Joyce replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's getting late," Jonas noted, noticing how dark it was for the first time.

"Oh that's right, we were supposed to meet everyone to set up the signal."

"If we head straight we'll eventually come to the beach."

After walking for awhile, they heard the waves crashing and walked out onto the sand.

"Look at those stars! Oh let's stay here for a little bit Jonas; this is so romantic," Joyce whispered.

Jonas held Joyce in a hug and stared into her eyes as the moon light danced upon them. He took her hands in his and kissed them, then he kissed the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt that the sun could have fallen out of the sky and she could have cared less.

"Maybe," Jonas suggested, "we should go find them now."

Later that night, around eleven-thirty, Gilligan switched watch duties with the Professor, who was now sitting out on the beach, determined to stay awake. He was still worried about what Ginger had gotten sore at him for, but couldn't come up with a

viable answer. He had just stifled a yawn when he heard a branch snap and whipped around to see who it was.

"It's me," he heard his wife say.

"Oh, you startled me," he said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I decided I'd keep you company.

They sat in silence for awhile until Roy asked, "Um. Ginger, are you sure there's nothing wrong. Nothing you wanted to talk to me about."

"…Actually, there is," she said with a smile. Taking his hands she said, "Oh you're so cold!"

"A bit, perhaps."

"Let me fix that," she whispered, leaning towards him.

They kissed gently at first and then more emotionally. As their lips parted ever so slightly, Roy said, "Okay, I think I'm warmer. Now what was it that you needed to tell me?"

Ginger smiled again, inhaled, breathed out slowly, and then announced, "Roy, you're going to be a father."


	4. Happy Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the castaways

Please Read, Review, and ENJOY!

**Chapter Four: Happy Together**

Roy wasn't sure he had heard correctly. He sat there frozen with shock and bewilderment.

"Roy, didn't you hear me?" Ginger asked in confusion, "I'm going to have a baby!"

Roy still didn't reply but stood up and scratched the back of his head.

The smile disappeared from Ginger's face and was replaced with a highly concerned frown. Standing up she asked, "You, you aren't upset… are you?"

Finally, something clicked in Roy's brain, "Did you just say you're going to have a baby?"

"Um, yes," she replied. "I've said that several times now."

Roy placed his hands on Ginger's shoulders and asked, "Are you positive?"

She just replied with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure."

Wrapping his arms around her, he rocked her back and forth gently. "I don't know what to say," Roy laughed.

Ginger sighed in relief. "You don't have to say anything. I'm so glad I told you. I tried to tell you all day but… the moment wasn't right. Besides… I was worried that…" her voice trailed off, ashamed at what she was about to admit.

"What?"

"Promise you won't get angry?"

"How could I be angry now?" he asked in perplexity.

"Well… I was worried that you wouldn't be happy… that you'd be angry…" Ginger confessed shamefacedly, looking down as to avoid his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" he asked in concern.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you might see this as a burden instead of a blessing… Well, to tell you the truth; I was afraid, I still am. What if something goes wrong? Even if everything goes alright, I still don't know if I'm brave enough. What if…"

"Ginger. Don't worry, everything will be fine," he assured her disregarded her unspoken fear. "It's perfectly normal to be worried."

"Yeah, but most women don't have their baby on an island without any medical sophistication."

"MaryAnn did; and both she and Jacob are very healthy," he pointed out.

"Yes, but, she's MaryAnn. She was always so maternal. And she was so brave about the whole thing. I just don't know how I'll make it."

Roy raised an eyebrow and stared deeply into his wife's eyes. "I have absolute confidence in you," he assured her seriously. Then, on a lighter note he added, "And what is this sudden bout of humbleness? I hope it's not catchy. We are nothing without our egos!"

"Oh stop it," she laughed into his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," Roy said, kissing the top of her head.

"How can you be so sure?" she inquired doubtfully.

"We'll get rescued, you'll see."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Roy said, pulling her into a kiss.

After arriving at Joyce's hut, Joyce said, "Jonas, I had a wonderful time. I just wish we never had that misunderstanding."

"It wasn't your fault," Jonas replied gently, massaging her hand.

"Oh I know, but when I think of all the other dates I missed with you over the years…" Joyce retorted slyly, running her free hand along his shoulder.

They kissed softly and then lingered, their noses touching, eyes closed; just taking in the exuberant feeling that was being together again, finally. How long they just stood there enjoying each other's company they did not know.

"Good night," Jonas whispered before kissing the top of her head and receding into the darkness.

Joyce stood their in the pale moonlight slightly dazed. Finally, her eyes were itching with tiredness and she crawled into bed, letting the warm lullaby of being in love put her to sleep…

She floated in and out through dreams, all of them leaving her to smile in her sleep. Most of them contained bits and pieces of when she and Jonas had first met. He had stood out immediately from the other sailors on the boat. He hadn't acted like she was _just_ a woman (a rarity on the ship); he never made rude remarks towards her or tried to look down her blouse when she was leaning over to check on a patient. Instead he treated her with dignity and respect.

After spending more time with him, she realized how compatible they were with each other. They both shared a love for the sea and adventure. While Jonas could be somewhat short-tempered, Joyce would be understanding to a fault. While Jonas automatically possessed the demeanor of authority with his large build and booming voice, Joyce was quite but very shrewd. She instantly fell in love with his cheerful smile and contagious laugh.

As she continued to dream peacefully, Joyce was filled with the content premonition of the days with Jonas yet to come…

Despite the fact that no rescue boat had been spotted the night before, the castaways were all in a highly good mood the next morning. The Skipper and Joyce were still giddy and happy from their date, arriving at breakfast together holding hands. Ginger and the Professor announced the good news to the congratulations of the others. MaryAnn and Gilligan had finally gotten a good night's sleep because Jacob had barely made a peep all night. And Mr. and Mrs. Howell announced that Howell Industry had gone up five points in the stock market.

After breakfast, everyone sort of scattered out. "MaryAnn, do you want to take a walk with me," Willy asked hopefully.

"Sure, but where's Jacob?"

"The Howells have him," he replied, taking her hand.

They walked in silence for awhile, just breathing in each other's company. When they reached the beach, they took off their shoes and let the waves gently tickle their toes. Willy kicked some water at MaryAnn who replied by splashing him in turn. In little time they had a full fledged splash fight going on. Laughing hard, Willy surrendered, sitting down on the sand.

"Now my pants are soaked!"

"You started it," MaryAnn replied, drawing a heart in the sand with her toe.

Willy replied with a smile, resting his head on MaryAnn's shoulder. "Your hair smells nice," he mumbled.

She laughed and replied, "Shampoo with the essence of coconut."

Willy gazed into her eyes, leaning forward to kiss her. "I'm glad you're my wife," he said softly, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

MaryAnn smiled and replied, "I'm glad you're my husband.

They walked back to the hut area where they found Joyce and Ginger sitting at the table, .

"I'll go see how the Howells are doing with Jacob," Willy said as MaryAnn sat down at table.

When Gilligan reached the Howells' hut, he knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi. I was just wondering how everything was going."

"Oh hello, Gilligan. We were just teaching Jacob the difference between a 50 dollar bill and a 100 hundred dollar bill," Mrs. Howell informed him.

"Yes, by now the lad's learned not to trouble with petty cash," Mr. Howell added.

"Oh, that's good. I guess," Gilligan said, taking Jacob from Mrs. Howell.

When they were gone Mrs. Howell sighed, "Sometimes I wish we had had children."

"Come to think of it, not a bad way to go about tax deductions," Mr. Howell laughed.


	5. Anchors Away!

Disclaimer: I don't own the castaways  
Please: read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Anchors Away!**

Early in the morning a few weeks later, most of the castaways asleep, the Skipper hurried into the hut area excitedly.

"Hey everyone! Everybody come on wake up! There's a boat down at the lagoon!" he shouted.

Slowly, Gilligan shuffled onto the scene, putting on his hat and not bothering to stifle a yawn. "What'd you say Skipper?"

"There's a boat down in the lagoon."

"Oh, that's nice Skipper," Gilligan yawned again, leaning on the Skipper so as not to fall over.

"Gilligan what's the matter with you? Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Nope," he paused to yawn, "After I got in from my watch duty, Jacob didn't stop crying all night. I guess he was sad to leave this island."

After a few moments, everyone else had arrived in the clearing. After confirming that there was indeed a boat waiting they went and gathered their luggage. When they gathered down at the lagoon, they began to board, only to realize one of them had forgotten something. After retrieving the item in question, someone else would remember what they forgot and hurry back to their hut to obtain the desired item. It seemed, after this had gone on for a good half an hour that everyone had done a poor job of packing. When Gilligan finally returned with his collection of junk he'd gathered throughout his stay, the Skipper questioned, "Now are we ready to go?"

"Sorry Skipper, I couldn't leave without this!"

"Gilligan, what good is a box of playing cards with the ink washed off?"

"Skipper, don't get mad at Gilligan. After all, we all seemed to have forgotten something," MaryAnn interjected softly.

"Yes, if I didn't know better, I'd say we were all coming up with excuses not to leave this island," the Professor noted wisely.

At this remark, everyone averted each others' eyes.

"I guess you're right, Professor," Gilligan sighed. "I know I really don't want to leave…"

"And yet, something is telling you so strongly to leave that you can't ignore the feeling," his wife finished the sentence for him, repositioning Jacob in her arms.

"Yeah. Like last time when we got re-shipwrecked, none of us minded too much. But now, it feels like, well, that this time is for good. Now, everything has changed so much… and well," Gilligan looked down at his son. "I guess it just doesn't seem right for me to keep Jacob from having a normal life."

"Well, of course there won't be anything preventing us from coming back every so often," the Professor assured him.

This was met with a general mumbled agreement.

"I guess, well I've never really known much about anything," Gilligan began, "but I think if we said it was just an accident that we were shipwrecked together. Before the shipwreck, I think we all had, well, holes in our lives; but we didn't know it. But after being on this island after awhile, those holes started to be filled. "

"Gilligan, truer words have never been spoken. We all changed in one way or the other because we had to live together whether we liked it or not. And well, I think that everyone left a mark on each other that'll never be replaced or forgotten. I guess that's why it's so hard for us to leave," the Professor agreed.

"What you said about having holes in our lives… you're right. But now, those holes are patched. And well, while we'll never forget each other, I think it's time we moved back to civilization; at least temporarily," Ginger said quietly.

MaryAnn nodded in agreement.

"Well if we don't stop delving in sentimental talk, we'll miss the beginning of the opera season!" Mrs. Howell noted on a lighter note.

One by one the castaways boarded the rescue boat, carrying what little luggage they had. The Skipper was about board after helping Joyce get on when he stopped and looked back at the land he was about to leave.

"Jonas, what's the matter?" she questioned gently.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do something before I left this island."

"Oh, well would you like me to come along?"

Jonas smiled to himself and replied, "Yes, I think it'd be a good idea for you to come along. We'll be just a second," he assured the others.

Joyce got out of the boat and followed Jonas up the well beaten path towards the huts. When they came to the clearing, Jonas looked around and sighed in a mixture of regret and contentment.

"You'll miss living here, won't you?" Joyce noted.

"Yes, I guess I will, actually. I know you were only here for a short time, but still doesn't this island grow on you?"

Joyce laughed, "Quite truthfully, I can't wait to be home; just for the simple things like taking a decent shower and getting a real night's sleep."

"Where's that?"

"Not in Hawaii I'm afraid," she realized glumly.

Jonas took her hand. "I'd like it to be in Hawaii… with me." Getting down on his knee, he asked that fateful question, "Joyce, will you marry me?"

Several months later, the castaways were reunited in Honolulu for Jonas and Joyce's wedding. It was a small wedding with only a few of Joyce's friends in addition to the castaways. The ceremony was held on the Skipper's new dingy, the S.S. Shipwrecked just a bit off shore of Honolulu Harbor. As a fellow captain presided over the ceremony, Joyce and Jonas were locked in each other's gaze. The pale shades of twilight were blended in the background providing a picturesque scene.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

As they sealed the promise of marriage with a kiss, the sun set and stars began to fill the dim sky.

After the wedding was concluded, the guests were returned to the pier while Jonas and Joyce remained on the boat.

"Hey Skipper, make sure you don't get shipwrecked this time," Gilligan joked.

"Thanks Little Buddy; but this time I don't think I'd mind it too much," the Skipper replied, pulling his wife closer to him.

With a final wave, Jonas and Joyce sailed off into the distance, hoping to have their own happily ever after…


End file.
